memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Architects of Infinity
(Pocket VOY) | author = Kirsten Beyer | publisher = Pocket Books | format = | published = | pages = 352 | ISBN = ISBN 1501138766 | date = August, 2382 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Architects of Infinity is a Star Trek: Voyager novel by Kirsten Beyer released in March 2018. Description :An original novel set in the universe of ''Star Trek: Voyager, from the New York Times bestselling author.'' :As the Federation starship continues to lead the Full Circle Fleet in its exploration of the Delta Quadrant, Admiral Kathryn Janeway remains concerned about the Krenim Imperium and its ability to rewrite time to suit its whims. At Captain Chakotay's suggestion, however, she orders the fleet to focus its attention on a unique planet in a binary system, where a new element has been discovered. Several biospheres exist on this otherwise uninhabitable world, each containing different atmospheres and features that argue other sentient beings once resided on the surface. Janeway hopes that digging into an old-fashioned scientific mystery will lift the crews' morale, but she soon realizes that the secrets buried on this world may be part of a much larger puzzle—one that points to the existence of a species whose power to reshape the galaxy might dwarf that of the Krenim. :Meanwhile, Lieutenants Nancy Conlon and Harry Kim continue to struggle with the choices related to Conlon's degenerative condition. Full Circle's medical staff discovers a potential solution, but complications will force a fellow officer to confront her people's troubled past and her own future in ways she never imagined… Summary A team led by Kim and Seven discover a large habitation on a planet that should be incapable of supporting life, in a binary star system that shouldn't exist. Feeling the fleet's crews need both shore leave and a mystery to solve, Chakotay convinces Janeway to order a joint exploratory mission and allow all the crews to work together. Conlon collapses from a brain haemorrhage and is stabilised by emergency surgery: However, her unborn child has to be removed and placed in an artificial incubator, while her DNA degradation is going faster than expected. With options running out, the Doctor and Barclay begin contemplating transferring her mind into a holo-matrix while Sal convinces Gwyn to ignore Kriosian social taboos and donate a blood sample. Seven and Gwyn take a shuttle to explore an asteroid coated with a new element. However, a combination of exposure to it and Sal's therapy causes Gwyn to be transformed into a mesomorph and she looks for someone to bond with. Icheb, who has recently learned his pleasure/pain responses were previously neutered, after he experiences difficulty in a blossoming romance with chief engineer Phinnegan Bryce, is the only person she can bear to be around. The asteroid forms into a form of spacecraft that appears to attack Voyager, prompting Kim, left in command, to destroy it. Desperate for a chance to shine away from the senior staff, Patel leads a team that uncovers the control room of the species who built the habitations, the Edrehmaia. They discover evidence that contamination by the away teams is causing the planet to self-destruct and warn the rest of the teams, although they themselves are sealed in. While the majority of personnel evacuate, Paris and Torres attempt to use pattern enhancers to rescue them but Patel sends her research instead of herself. Gwyn, who has bonded with Kim and Conlon's daughter, steals a runabout and rescues all three of them. Instead of destructing, the planet pushes one of its stars away, reversing the process by which the system was formed. Dr. Sal is removed from Conlon's case and the fleet prepare to analyse the newly-formed system but Voyager is then attacked by another of the asteroids and the crew are knocked out. They recover to learn the has been destroyed. References Characters ; :Gaines Aubrey • Hugh Cambridge • Chakotay • Nancy Conlon • Gleez • Aytar Gwyn • Icheb • Harry Kim • Kenth Lasren • Michael Owen Paris • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • Seven of Nine • Sharak • B'Elanna Torres • Vanessa Waters ; :Phinnegan Bryce • Decan • Regina Farkas • Kathryn Janeway • Jepel Omar • Malcolm Roach • El'nor Sal Sienna Kar • Senigg ; :Garvin Elkins • Atlee Fife • Liam O'Donnell • Thomas Vincent Brill ; :Reginald Barclay • Cress Benoit • The Doctor • Clarissa Glenn • Ranson Velth Michael Drur ; : Gary Blond • Data • Owen Paris • Garvin Shaw • Treel • Tuvok • Lewis Zimmerman ; : Mayla Fui • Vara Gwyn • Jerrick Laor • Kataly Norol ; :Laarin Andos Annorax • • Dorothy Chen-Minatta • Marie Curie • Dayne • Drak • Albert Einstein • Ira Graves • Lal • Leucon • Gariff Lucsly • Mollah • Glorf Malorfovitch • Julia Paris • Denara Pel • Miral Torres • William Shakespeare • Shinzon • Socrates • Tama • Xolani • Yifay Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • Van Cise • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) Locations :asteroid field • Delta Quadrant • DK-1116 Alpha Quadrant • Artan • Beta Quadrant • Earth (Lake Shasta • Yellowstone National Park) • Krios Prime (''Degnar'' tower) • Mianna • Mons Tianus • • Risa • Romulus • Sirangai • Sormana • Thrux Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Brunali • Human (British) • Klingon • Kriosian • Rhaandarite • Tamarian • Vulcan Belnin • Borg • Caeliar • Children of the Storm • Edrehmaia • Human (Grecian) • Hyliat • Inuioda Pardemom • Krenim • • Rilnar • Seriareen • Thettin • Vidiian • Zahl States and organizations :Department of Temporal Investigations • Project Full Circle • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • Federation Division of Applied Chemistry • Federation Health Institute • Krenim Imperium • Kriosian Science Ward • Maquis • Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical Ranks and titles :agent • aide • airponics engineer • botanical geneticist • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • counselor • Director of the Department of Temporal Investigations • doctor • engineer • ensign • explorer • family law specialist • first officer • fleet chief engineer • fleet commander • historian • holographic engineer • holographic specialist • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • medic • mission specialist • nurse • physician • pilot • science officer • scientist • security chief • stellar cartographer • surgeon • tactical officer • transporter specialist • vice admiral • warrior Science and technology :abortion • aluminum • amplifier • anatomy • animal • antimatter torpedo • antiproton therapy • archaeology • architecture • Aries constellation • assimilation • atmospheric processor • atmosphere • aurora borealis • autopsy • avian • bacteria • barycenter • battery • behavior modification • binary star • biobed • biodome • biofilter • biology • bioneutral gel pack • bio-scanner • biosphere • black hole • blood cell • bomb • bone marrow • botanical genetics • brain (anterior cerebral artery • neural pathway) • bug • C27a • californium • carbon dioxide • catom • cell wall • cellular analysis • cellular repair suture • centrifuge • chaotic variable • chemistry • chromium • chromosome • chroniton torpedo • cilia • circumbinary planet • clone • com unit • coma • conduit • combadge • communications relay • coolant assembly • copper • curium • data node • data terminal • deck plate • decompression • dermal regenerator • DNA damage repair syndrome • • ecosystem • Einsteinium • element • EM wave • embryo • Emergency Medical Hologram • empathic metamorph • epigenetic marker • EV suit • extremophile • field generator • force field • force field generator • fossilization • galactic cluster • galaxy • gene • gene regulatory sequence • gene therapy • genetic engineering • gestational incubator • gravimetric distortion • gravimetric wave • gravitational geometry • gravity • hard line • headache • heart • heater • helix • hemorrhage • holodeck • hologram • holographic display • hormonal booster • hormone • hydrogen • hypospray • impulse drive • industrial replicator • integer • • interlocutor interface • iridium • iron • isotope • kilometer • kyanite • lamp • lightbulb • magnetic constrictor • magnetic particle imager • mathematics • matter • meat grinder • medical computer • medication • menstrual cycle • metamorphic cell • microscope • microspectrometer • mineralogy • molecular geology • molecule • multivector subspace minivariable • nanoprobe • neural network • nitrogen • noncorporeal • nucleic acid • ODN • optronic relay • ore • osmium • oxygen • padd • particle physics • pattern enhancer • phaser • planet • planetoid • plant cell • platinum • portable replicator • positronic brain • pregnancy • processor • processor matrix • quantum slipstream drive • radiation • rebreather • regulatory sequence • Rinoud's syndrome • rogue comet • rogue planet • rogue star • self-constructing domical surface shelter • sensor • sensor array • setz • signal quantizer • silica • SIMs beacon • spine • soil displacement device • stem cell • stimulant • subspace permutation • surgery • synapse • telepathy • television • temperature • temporal buoy • temporal displacement ratio • temporal mechanics • temporal portal • temporal shield • temporal synchronization disruptor • time • tissue dispenser • tractor beam • transparent aluminum • transport conduit • transporter • tricorder • umbilical cord • • Vega Nine • • viewscreen • virus • vital sign • warhead • warp core Other references :2352 • 2377 • 2320s • 2340s • air tank • angel • ashanyar • airponics bin • art • astrometrics • autonomous setup protocol • backpack • banana • beach chair • biohazard protocol • birdhouse • blanket • boot • bread • campfire • canteen • catwalk • cavern • celibacy • chiicsel • coffee • command division • commendation • court martial • crate • creek • cultural taboo • • Degnar • deflector control • demarcation • demon • dive boot • dive gauge • duffle • duty shift • engineering division • equator • ethical subroutine • finiis'ral • fire ant • flight control division • frond • gazpacho • god • grass • groundsheet • guide rope • hariar • ''herrada'' cord • hiking • holding cell • Holy Rings of Betazed • hot dog • hot spring • humidity • kayaking • Kriosian mourning • leedi • library • marshmallow • ''mealtisa'' wrap • meat • meditation • medkit • milk • monkey • mutiny • operations division • pasta • plant • poker • political asylum • popcorn • punching bag • racism • radiation protocol • rahar • raktajino • ration • replicator ration • rock climbing • sand • scalpel • sciences division • security division • seed • sexuality • shore leave • siamate • sickbay • slavery • sleeping bag • sorgh • ''soria'' cake • speciesism • spider • spring pole • stepwell • sugar • tactical division • tea • Temporal Prime Directive • tent • tree • umbrella • vegetable stew • vial • waiver • water (freshwater) • wet suit • worm • yoga • zombie • zoo Appendices Images architects of Infinity.jpg|Front cover. infinityVoyager.jpg| . infinityVesta.jpg| . Timeline External link * category:vOY novels